


No Moment With You Was Ever Wasted

by adelesbian



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Closet Sex, Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Roommates, Sexuality Crisis, ben and alicia's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: “What if there was someone who has been in love with you for a very long time but you haven’t noticed?”Ben's wedding causes Johnny to question his sexuality more and makes him want to fall in love. Wyatt finally confesses his feeling for Johnny.





	No Moment With You Was Ever Wasted

Johnny was thrilled that Ben and Alicia were getting married, he told himself over and over. They were the perfect couple, he loved them both so much, but something in the back of his mind tugged at him, making him feel sick to his stomach. Maybe it was because he was still single despite his best efforts. Maybe it was because he was the last member of the Fantastic Four unmarried. Maybe it was because he wasn’t certain he was actually into girls or if he was still lying to himself about that.  
Johnny really wasn’t certain why Wyatt was invited to the whole wedding and not just the reception like everyone else. Peter wasn’t invited, and he was family. And while Johnny would be the first to say that Wyatt was family to him, he didn’t imagine that Ben would actually invite him to his wedding, especially since Wyatt wouldn’t know a lot of people there. Surely it was awkward for him. Johnny resolved to make it less so.  
“How’re you doing?” Johnny asked, bumping Wyatt’s shoulder during the reception.  
Wyatt looked up from his champagne flute being drawn from his thoughts. “It was a beautiful wedding,” he said.  
“Weddings are great,” Johnny said.  
“Last one I went to was my sister’s,” Wyatt said.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, Wynonna got married,” Wyatt said, nodding his head thoughtfully. “I always thought I would get married before her.”  
“Eh, girls get married quicker. Besides, you’re ridiculously hot, you’ll find someone,” Johnny said.  
“I am content right now,” Wyatt said, smiling. Wyatt hesitated for a moment before putting his arm over Johnny’s shoulder and drawing him into a hug.  
Johnny didn’t realize how much he needed one of Wyatt’s hugs. There was something special about how Wyatt held him. It was always so warm, and that was coming from the king of hot himself.  
“I missed you,” Johnny said, burying his face in Wyatt’s tux and saying the same sentiment he had since he and Wyatt moved in together. God, he even smelled good.  
Wyatt laughed and let him go. It was too soon. All of Wyatt’s hugs ended too soon. They should last forever.  
“It’s gonna be weird now. I’m the only single Fantastic Four member,” Johnny said with a laugh.  
“Someone’s out there for you,” Wyatt said his hand brushing Johnny’s. It was probably unintentional. They were standing very close.  
“It doesn’t feel like it,” Johnny sighed, “It feels like girl after girl, and it never sticks. It never feels right.”  
Wyatt had a weird look on his face. He laughed hollowly. “The Human Torch having trouble with dating?” he said.  
Johnny shrugged. “You know me. I can’t keep a girlfriend for the life of me,” he said.  
“You ever tried a boyfriend?” Wyatt asked taking a jab at Johnny’s side.  
Johnny puffed out his cheeks. “Not all the way. Just, uh…” Wyatt got the idea.  
“I’m offended that you would ever have sex with a man besides me,” Wyatt mocked offense. He laughed, but it sounded forced. It could have been Johnny’s imagination, though.  
“If you knew who it was you would understand,” Johnny said playfully, “but if you're offering…”  
“That good?” Wyatt asked, choosing to ignore Johnny's joke.  
“Life changing actually.”  
“I need to meet this man,” Wyatt said.  
“Seriously though, I feel like I’m not going anywhere right now. I haven’t had a good relationship in ages,” Johnny said, “What does it take to find someone? I just want to be in love.”  
Wyatt was silent and for a moment Johnny thought he was mad at him. “What if there was someone who has been in love with you for a very long time but you haven’t noticed?” he asked.  
Johnny almost laughed, but Wyatt looked serious. “Who’re you talking about?” he asked hoping that the answer was Wyatt, knowing the answer was Wyatt.  
Wyatt grabbed him by the waist and drew him close. Johnny’s heart was about to beat out of his chest as he waited for what was next because suddenly he couldn't move. Wyatt’s lips hit Johnny’s like he had been waiting for this for a long time. Johnny was washed over with relief because he’d waited so long for this moment. Johnny wrapped his arms around Wyatt’s neck drawing himself nearer and nearer to Wyatt. He didn’t want any space between them.  
It was quite possibly the best kiss of Johnny’s life. There was something perfect about it. He never wanted it to end, but he also wanted to do it again as soon as possible. When Wyatt finally pulled away panting, he ran his fingers along Johnny’s jaw.  
“I thought you were gonna faint for a moment there,” Wyatt said chuckling, “You used to do that a lot.”  
“And you wouldn’t ever catch me. It was almost always Reed,” Johnny said, shaking his head.  
Johnny noticed that a few people were staring at him and Wyatt. He let out a long hiss from between his teeth. “You wanna talk about this somewhere a little more private?” he asked.  
Wyatt stared at him for longer than Johnny was comfortable with as if he was weighing his choices carefully. Finally, he nodded his head. He and Johnny walked into the hallway.  
“How long have you been in love with me?” Johnny asked.  
“College,” Wyatt replied, his voice soft but confident, “almost the moment I met you…”  
Johnny’s brow furrowed as he thought back to meeting Wyatt. He remembered ignoring the whole world to look at him. “Why did we take so long?” Johnny said, “We wasted so much time.”  
Wyatt leaned down and kissed Johnny. “No moment with you was ever wasted,” he said.  
Johnny grabbed Wyatt’s face and drew him down to him. Wyatt reacted by drawing Johnny closer, closing the distance between them. At first, the kiss was sweet and soft, but Johnny wanted more and Wyatt wanted to give it to him. Wyatt pressed Johnny against the wall, and Johnny whimpered.  
“Fuck, we can’t do this here,” Johnny said gasping. He reminded himself that this was Ben's day.  
Wyatt stopped for a moment and ran his hands down Johnny’s hips. “Where do you suggest?”  
Johnny grabbed Wyatt’s hand and dragged him down the halls until he found a storage closet. “Here’s good,” Johnny said, opening the door and pulling Wyatt inside.  
Wyatt pushed Johnny against the one clear wall. Johnny knocked two brooms over, and they made a loud clatter. Wyatt stopped kissing Johnny for a moment to listen if anyone heard it.  
“No one’s around to hear,” Johnny said, drawing Wyatt to him and kissing him, “God, I want to ride you.”  
Wyatt stopped kissing Johnny for a moment. “Do you have lube?” he asked, grabbing Johnny’s roaming hands, concern dripping from his voice.  
Johnny slipped off his coat and slipped his hand into a pocket that Wyatt hadn’t known about. He pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom.  
“Were you expecting…”  
“It’s a wedding,” Johnny said, “I’m just prepared.”  
Wyatt smiled slightly and started working open the buttons of Johnny’s shirt. “I’m glad you were,” Wyatt said before he started kissing Johnny again.  
There was a desperate scramble to get themselves out of their clothing without taking their lips off each other. Johnny’s hand slipped into Wyatt’s pants. Wyatt lifted Johnny and pressed him harder into the wall. Johnny let out a loud moan as Wyatt’s hips rubbed against him. Wyatt hushed him, but Johnny wouldn’t stop crying out.  
“Someone’s going to hear you,” Wyatt said, covering Johnny’s mouth with his palm for a moment.  
“That was hot,” Johnny said with a gasp.  
Wyatt narrowed his eyes. “You are turned on by weird things,” he said, putting his palm over Johnny’s mouth and getting back to grinding against him.

Johnny took a moment to straighten his hair and clothes, but they were still thoroughly rumpled. Wyatt still looked good despite everything, if anything his messy clothing made him look better, more natural. Johnny tied his tie for him and straightened his clothing, brushing away wrinkles and creases. It was obvious they fucked, so, so obvious.  
“I like your hair a little loose,” Johnny said as he ran his hands through it.  
“I might grow it out,” Wyatt said.  
“That would make you even sexier.” Johnny stood on his toes to kiss Wyatt.  
Wyatt smiled and took Johnny's hand, then dragged him out of the closet. Of course, no one was around, but even if they bumped into someone as soon as they left Johnny wouldn’t have been ashamed. He didn’t want to hide with Wyatt, and somehow he knew Wyatt didn’t want to hide him either.  
They went to the restroom to wash up and Johnny checked his phone as Wyatt fixed his hair. He had a text from Peter. It was a picture of him and Wyatt making out captioned ‘Classy, Torch’.  
‘Just got the best ride of my life 💦💦💦,’ Johnny texted back.  
‘TMI.’  
Johnny slipped his phone into his pocket just as Wyatt kissed him behind his ear. “I’m the best ride of your life?”  
“I said it mostly to gross Peter out, but yes, you were,” Johnny said.  
“Was it life changing perhaps?” Wyatt asked, running his fingers through Johnny’s hair thoughtlessly.  
“Yeah, because I’m actually in love with you,” Johnny said, not worried if he was rushing into this. They waited so long to say anything about how they felt, and Johnny didn’t want to waste any more time.  
Wyatt stared at Johnny, his mouth opening and closing. His face softened and he put his hand behind Johnny’s ear. “I am so in love with you,” he said finally.  
Johnny stretched up to kiss him. “You know if you asked me right now to marry you, I would say yes, no hesitation.”  
“That is the sex talking,” Wyatt said, patting Johnny's cheek.  
“Maybe, but I would,” Johnny said, taking Wyatt's hand.  
“Let’s wait until after Ben's wedding to get engaged. It would not be tasteful,” Wyatt said, kissing Johnny softly.  
“I’m thinking a big venue,” Johnny said. “Everyone we know should be there.”  
“Oh, I wanted a small one on the reservation,” Wyatt said, smiling slightly at Johnny sitting on the counter planning out a wedding before they were officially dating.  
“We can have two,” Johnny said flippantly.  
“So are we…” Wyatt gestured between them for a moment words failing him.  
“Dating?” Johnny asked.  
Wyatt nodded his head.  
“Yeah, I mean we live together and I love you…”  
Wyatt clasped his hands behind Johnny’s ears and kissed him. “I am afraid that we are rushing into this,” he said.  
“I’ve waited so long for this,” Johnny said licking his lips.  
“I know, and I have too…”  
“But?”  
“I moved too fast before, and it turned out to be fake,” Wyatt said his voice softer than Johnny was used to.  
“No, this isn’t fake,” Johnny insisted, “We’ve felt this way for too long for that.”  
“I know that, but I… I just don’t want to mess this up.”  
Johnny slipped off the counter and took Wyatt’s hands in his. “I don’t either. So, we won’t,” he said.  
“Is it as easy as that?” Wyatt asked.  
“If we let it be,” Johnny said running his thumbs along Wyatt’s hands, “Now let’s get back in there cause Ben’s probably wondering where we went.”  
Wyatt laughed. “Somehow I don’t think anyone is wondering where we went.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! You can share this on tumblr my url is the same as here!


End file.
